As cute as a puppy
by CatPerson
Summary: Emma is *trying to practice* practicing magic when something happens...thank gos Regina is there to help her.


Emma stared at the mirror. If she could just concentrate enough... "UGH!" she screamed in frustration. The sheriff had been staring at herself for what? One hour now? The only change Emma saw was her face becoming angrier every minute. Regina told her that she needed to practice her magic so Emma tried to do something simple and fast: change her clothes, only to find out there was nothing "simple" and "fast" about that.

She looked at her watch.

-No way it was just 10 minutes. – She said out loud and sighed.

Emma focused again, looking at herself: the brown leather jacket, the white tank top, jeans and boots. Nothing new there. Emma closed her eyes and pictured herself in a dress, a cute yellow dress that she bought years ago. She remembered the first time she wore the dress. For some reason, Emma had looked at herself and pictured a gold retriever. She looked like one. The blonde giggled as she felt a white cloud of magic forming itself around her. "YES! FUCKING FINALLY" Emma thought and opened her eyes. "Oh no. no. no. no."

Looking back at herself in the mirror was a puppy. A golden retriever. "shit shit shit shit"- Emma thought. She felt so weird, everything was big and her legs were so short she couldn't even walk. Her head was heavy and her chest was exploding. she was panicking. Emma tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a tiny bark. Everything was blue and yellow.

"Okay Emma, don't panic." She focused again on her image. "come on, come on." Nothing. "I'm going to kill Regina" – Emma thought, even though it wasn't her fault. It was almost instantly that the sheriff heard the sound of high-heels at the corridor. "Oh thank god." – She thought. - REGINA! – Emma tried to say. Another bark.

Miss Swan? – She could hear Regina's voice from the other side of the door. – Henry called you and you didn't answer. He was worried and wouldn't stop talking about it but he had school so... Against my will, here I am. Your mom said you were here so... message delivered. I'll go now.

"NO." – Emma barked.

-Miss Swan? Wa...was that a dog?

Emma barked again and Regina slowly opened the door. She was wearing a tight dress with tights. Even though she could just see blue and yellow she knew that dress was red. "great." – Emma though – "Like I didn't have enough to distract me. I need concentration for god's sake." –She barked a couple more times.

Miss Swan? – Regina searched the room – Emma? – She looked down and saw the puppy. Emma barked.

– What the...

"REGINA. IT'S ME, YOU IDIOT." – She barked – "REGINA"

The brunette lowered herself and looked at the dog. "Well... Normally... I'm not a dog person but you my friend, are adorable" she said, petting the puppy's head. "OH THAT FELT SO WEIRDLY GOOD" – Emma thought and shook her head, which made the woman giggle. Who would say...Regina... giggling with a puppy. It would all be very cute if Emma was not seriously pissed off.

"REGINA" – She barked and bit the woman's hand.

-Ouch. You stupid animal! You bit me! – Regina screamed.

"NO SHIT" – Emma barked, trying to think of a way to tell Regina that was her.

-You know what? You remind me of someone. As annoying and as cute as you. But mostly annoying.

The blonde stopped. "Wait. Was...Regina talking about her?" – Emma thought. "She just called me cute" - Emma smiled. She tried, actually.

Emma ran towards the mirror, falling once or twice. She knew what to do. Lucky for her the older woman seemed very interested in watching the puppy. Emma licked the mirror, trying her best to make the letter "E". She looked at Regina.

The woman was shocked, her chin dropped and she frowned.

Emma rolled her eyes "Oh, you need more letters? Isn't a WRITING PUPPY enough for you?" – She thought while trying to make an "M". No response from Regina. "Oh god seriously? Do you want me to spell SWAN as well?. Emma wrote another M along with an A.

Looking back at the woman she barked.

-E...Emma?

Bark.

-And I thought you couldn't get any more stupid... – The woman said and looked at the puppy. "TURN ME BACK INTO A HUMAN" –Emma thought while watching as Regina's frown became a smile...and while her smile became a laugh. She was laughing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" – Emma barked but the woman wouldn't stop laughing. She had never seen Regina laugh and frankly, it was hypnotizing. Emma was so angry that she (clumsily) ran towards Regina, jumping on her legs. "TURN. ME. BACK." – She barked angrily.

The Latina woman was finally ceasing her laughter. She waved her hand and in a cloud of purple smoke, Emma was herself again. And when she realized what was happening she was knocking over the other woman making them both fall on the floor.

-Would you mind, _Miss Swan_? – Regina said but Emma barely moved.

-_Madam Mayor_. – She was pissed

-Oh, don't look at me like that, I was not the one to turn you into a dog. – She raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

-You just **had** to laugh

-Indeed. – She smirked

- I was...hum...practicing...hm...Trying to change my clothes.

-Practicing? Ha, sure. Now, would you mind letting me get up or will I have to push you out of the window? – Regina spit the words out, sounding more like herself.

-So. I'm cute, huh? – Emma said as she got up and helped Regina.

-I don't know what you were talking about. – They were a little too close.

-Oh you do. – Emma said, smirking. – You called me cute.

-You were a puppy.

-You said I "reminded you of someone." – Emma did her best to mimic Regina's voice.

-Oh get over yourself, what makes you think I was talking about you?

-So, who was it?

-None of your business – The woman avoided eye contact

-But _the person _is cute?

-_The person_ is annoying.

-And cute. You think I'm as cute as a puppy. – Emma smiled and stepped even closer. God, she was flirting. Flirting with Regina. Emma couldn't believe herself but she couldn't help it. The woman was like a magnet.

-I think _the person_ is an idiot.

-A cute idiot.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Is she...blushing?" – Emma thought to herself and smiled. –Whatever – The brunette said.

-Aha. –Emma smiled even brighter and locked her eyes with the Queen's.

-Henry is looking for you, Miss Swan, call him after his class. – Regina said as she walked towards the door.

-As cute as a puppy... – She sang.

-Shut it, Swan. – Regina said as she walked out of the room smiling.


End file.
